Re:Start
by Eyto
Summary: Revivez les séquences marquantes ou principales apparitions de personnages de la série avec une réalité alternative. Gin plus violent, rencontre avec Akai lors d'un meurtre, entrée de Bourbon plus explosive... tout y est. ›Aléatoire.
1. Préambule

**Idée d'un rêve et de Néli, avatar de Mieko, titre de Luluw.  
**

* * *

 **Re:Start -** Préambule

* * *

Je vous vois venir avec le célèbre "encore une fiction ?", je vous vois.

Seulement, il faut savoir que cette histoire... n'en est pas une. Déjà, son rythme de publication est complètement aléatoire, comme BO Stories, Séries d'OS, etc. Mais vraiment. Il peut s'écouler six mois sans rien !

Concernant le scénario, rien de bien difficile : c'est le manga lui-même. Dans cette fiction je revisite les premières apparitions des personnages, ou des scènes sous un autre point de vue/angle, ou tournées différemment. Je pourrais, à la manière de l'épisode One, écrire un moment qui se déroule en parallèle à un autre par exemple, mais l'idée de base reste uniquement les premières apparitions.

De ce fait, tous y passeront. Vermouth, Ai, Jodie, Akai, Subaru, Bourbon... Rum.

Je mettrais un (SPOIL) en début de chapitre quand je parle d'un personnage des scans japonais. Au cas où.

Le principe est simple. Une sorte de remasterisation, en version écriture, de scènes, mais différente. Je pourrais faire apparaitre Bourbon autre part que dans le resto pour sa première fois.

Petite précision, le chapitre peut faire 100 mots comme 3000 ! ;)

Tout est dit. Ce petit projet durera le temps qu'il durera. x)

À bientôt !


	2. Épisode 1 - Gin & Vodka

...

* * *

 **Re:Start**

Vivre la séquence alternative de... « Épisode 1 - Gin & Vodka »

 _Chargement._

* * *

Lugubre.

Une description des environs alors que Shinichi observait cette personne malsaine, habillée en noir, discuter avec ce qui semblait être un directeur de la finance. Un PDG d'une entreprise connue sans aucun doute.

Froid.

Son sentiment. Le froid l'empêchait d'agir plus discrètement et chaque pas pour suivre ceux de la mystérieuse silhouette plus tôt avait été rendu le plus silencieux possible. Il l'espérait.

Peur.

C'était la première fois. Mais la question qu'il se posait tout d'abord, c'était surtout...

Où.

 _Où était passé son acolyte ?_

Soudain, un violent coup le sortit de l'ombre, tombant en avant sans contrôler ses bras et ses jambes. L'impact eut lieu et Shinichi eut le visage collé aux herbes humides du parc d'attractions.

– Tu t'es laissé suivre par ce gamin, dit froidement Gin en s'allumant une cigarette. Fais plus attention.

Vodka, de marbre, resta figé là où il se trouvait. Le directeur quitta les lieux après avoir reçu son disque.

Le détective tenta de se relever, mais la main de Gin le devança. Levant le jeune garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande, par les cheveux, l'homme en noir plaqua ce dernier contre le mur, une arme entre les deux lèvres. Le regard vide et sanglant du membre de l'Organisation terrorisait le lycéen, qui en réponse, essaye de cacher sa peur.

\- Terrifié ? demanda Gin. C'est bien. C'est ce qu'il faut. Tu viens de fourrer ton nez là où tu n'aurais pas dû, avorton.

Il était difficile pour le concerné de répliquer avec le froid de l'engin entre ses dents.

– Mais je ne suis pas stupide, te tuer à l'arme à feu là où une affaire de meurtre a éclaté, c'est une erreur, assura le truand en souriant. Ton petit jeu se termine cependant ce soir !

Un violent coup en plein visage envoya Shinichi au tapis.

\- Aniki, que vas-tu faire de lui ? s'étonna Vodka.

En réponse, il baissa son chapeau et sortit une petite pilule rouge et blanc.

– Notre nouveau poison aura raison de lui, il ne laisse aucune trace à l'autopsie, répondit-il.

Une seconde à peine plus tard, et le médicament fut glissé dans la bouche asséchée du jeune garçon, suivi d'une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

– Salue la mort comme une vieille amie, peut-être sera-t-elle plus clémente avec toi dans l'au-delà, imbécile de détective.

Chaleur.

Nouveau sentiment qui accompagnait un hurlement intérieur. Gin et Vodka étaient partis, laissant derrière eux un supposé cadavre. Malgré le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa tête, et la douleur qui lui ravageait le bas du dos, le détective avait survécu.

Il avait rajeuni.

* * *

 _Next : « Épisode 176 - Vermouth »_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Épisode 176 - Vermouth & Bourbon

...

* * *

 **Re:Start**

Vivre la séquence alternative de... « Épisode 176 - Vermouth & Bourbon »

 _Chargement._

* * *

Shiho venait enfin de se sortir de cette cave.

La neige continuait de tomber et d'accompagner le vent frais de Tokyo. Son souffle chaud qui se dégageait de ses lèvres permettait de lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours en vie malgré les atroces douleurs dans ses jambes et ses bras.

Elle se croyait en sécurité. Sherry se trompait.

Une sensation lui démangeait de l'intérieur... une aura terrifiante... quelqu'un approchait, et ce n'était pas une personne amicale.

– Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dormir... Shiho, déclara une femme en pointant une arme à feu vers elle.

La concernée, prit de panique, tomba à la reverse. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus et il serait bien trop difficile de courir dans cette situation.

Une armée de gouttes de pluie glaciales lui vint au visage quand un hélicoptère approchait de la zone. La neige fut balayée du toit et s'en reversa presque jusqu'aux dizaines de voitures de police plus bas, venue pour l'enquête de l'attaque de l'Haido City Hôtel.

– Mhf ! Il faut croire que ta mort n'est pas programmée à ce soir... se résigna-t-elle.

Bourbon apparu en ouvrant la portière de l'hélicoptère.

– Tu es là pour m'empêcher de l'assassiner ? Quelle tristesse, soupira-t-elle en attachant ses cheveux.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la fugitive.

– Vous... vous êtes...

– Vermouth, se présenta-t-elle en s'avançant. Je ne te renvoie pas la question, petit chaton.

Sa main attrapa la veste de l'ex-scientifique de l'Organisation.

\- Bourbon ! cria-t-elle. C'est quoi le souci, on devait l'abattre dès ce soir !

– Gin la veut vivante, répliqua-t-il froidement. Si Gin la veut vivante, c'est qu'il a ses raisons.

« Il veut encore abuser d'elle. » pensa-t-elle. « Répugnant. »

Conan, impuissant, serra les poings. Il se trouvait derrière la porte menant à l'étage juste au-dessous. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête, suicidaire, mais qui permettrait à Shiho de s'enfuir.

Son instinct prit le dessus. Il utilisa le transformateur de voix pour donner un ordre précis.

– La cheminée.

Amuro écarquilla les yeux.

– Qui c'est ce gars ? cracha Bourbon en remarquant la silhouette du rajeuni dans l'angle.

Silence pesant.

– Un détective, répondit-il. La cheminée, dépêche-toi !

Vermouth tira plusieurs rafales en direction de l'ex Shinichi Kudo qui disparut, à l'abri des balles.

« C'est une déclaration de guerre. » pensa Toru.

L'actrice américaine se tourna soudainement et manqua de tuer Sherry à la dernière seconde, son corps tombant dans le conduit menant à la cave.

– Merde, on descend vite, elle est blessée c'est le moment, s'écria-t-elle.

– Non, inutile, répondit Amuro. Nous prendrions trop de risques. Rentrons, nous aurons de nouvelles occasions.

Elle grimaçait en entendant sa réponse, puis se résigna à comprendre qu'elle venait d'échouer.

« Ce gars... qui est-il ? » réfléchit le blondinet.

* * *

 _Next : « Épisode 307 - Akai »_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

* * *

Putain, Akai.

C'est tellement différent. Déjà c'est pas le bus. Mais là... Conan va être terrorisé. :)

 **Merci à Lulu, Ecian, Mieko, Coca, Pinou, Sylkabe et Pyro !**


	4. Épisode 307 - Shûichi Akai

...

* * *

 **Re:Start**

Vivre la séquence alternative de... « Épisode 307 - Shûichi Akai »

 _Chargement._

* * *

L'inspecteur Megure abaissa son chapeau.

Itakura était mort. Allongé sur le sol, suite à la chute de sa chaise, le corps du célèbre informaticien en fit pâlir plus d'un. Un génie de la programmation comme lui, assassiné froidement...

Mais Conan n'y pensait pas. Si proche d'avoir un indice sur l'Organisation, si près de mettre la main sur une pièce maitresse de l'enquête sur les hommes en noir. Il ne pouvait pas réclamer la disquette du journal intime si facilement, ce serait comme révéler l'histoire d par simple envie. De la folie.

Au fil de l'enquête, le détective rajeuni commençait à reconstituer le puzzle. Il tenta désespérément de prendre la disquette dans Megure s'en empara avant ce dernier.

Suite à l'analyse du médecin, Itakura ne portait pas de chaussettes droites. C'est en entendant cela que le petit détective s'éloigna une nouvelle fois, résolvant au passage l'enquête.

« J'ai compris. Si je me débrouille bien, cette disquette sera... »

Un violent frisson le figea sur place. Tournant sa tête aussi rapidement que l'éclair, le journal intime venait de disparaître.

\- Inspecteur Megure, il y avait cet homme à l'entrée de l'immeuble, déclara Chiba. Il disait qu'il devait rencontrer Itakura, ça doit être une de ses connaissances.

Conan leva peu à peu la tête vers le concerné.

Il était entré discrètement, ignorant Kanozobu, et s'était faufilé entre les suspects pour voler le journal. Sous les yeux non attentifs de l'ex Shinichi Kudo. Cet homme, muni d'un bonnet, d'un regard froid et perçant, et d'une tenue sombre.

Son regard croisa le sien. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rye.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce vrai ce que Chiba dit ? demanda Megure.

\- Je suis du FBI, répondit-il en dévoilant sa plaque. Je le connaissais plus ou moins. Disons par l'intermédiaire de vieux amis.

Tout en disant cela, son regard se tourna secrètement vers Conan. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit son sourire, si rare sur celui qui avait perdu sa petite-amie.

\- Je vois, s'étonna l'inspecteur Megure. Je ne demanderais pas ce qu'un agent du FBI fait ici, mais vous n'avez sans doute aucun rapport avec l'enquête. SI vous le voulez bien, mon collègue va vous raccompagner.

\- Désolé du dérangement.

« La... disquette. » pensa le protégé de Ran en avançant discrètement.

Avant de sortir, Akai se tourna une dernière fois vers le garçon. D'un signe de main, il lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire.

« Shhh »...

Une minute s'écoula entre son départ, et le moment où enfin personne ne le verrait sortir. Suivant son instinct, le détective sorti dans la rue. Affolé et secoué de cette rencontre inopinée, il tapa le sol d'un coup de poing.

\- Merde ! cracha-t-il.

« Le FBI » pensa-t-il. « S'il voulait la disquette, ce serait pour une enquête. Alors les agents du FBI travaillent sur l'Organisation au Japon ? »

Du coin de la rue, Shûichi observa le petit prodige du coin de l'œil.

La disquette dans sa poche droite.

« Après dix ans, tu n'as toujours pas appris à davantage te mêler de ce qui te regarde, pas vrai apprenti de Holmes ? »

* * *

 _Next : « Épisode 425 - Kir »_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

* * *

Well au tour de Kir.

Donc pour Akai, ce qui change : le lieu de son apparition, son rôle (il dit clairement être du FBI dès le départ), sa connaissance de l'identité de Conan (la ressemblance ne trompe pas) et ce qui suivra dans l'intrigue par le futur. ))

Après Kir, je m'attaquerais certainement à Okiya, Bourbon, Masumi, Mary, Rum, Kuroda et Rumi avant de conclure cette fic le temps que je trouve des alternatives différentes. Ici je me limite en restant fidèle au manga (plus ou moins) mais j'aimerais bien refaire des apparitions plus... folles. Genre un Okiya qui débarque dans une scène plus mouvementée. :)

 **Merci à Ecian, Mieko et Pinou ! =)**


End file.
